Book 3: Winx, Meet Ghosts
by DProcks2001
Summary: The Trix have been searching for the interdimensional world and have found it. The gang has gotten dragged in plus someone new, to the original trio at least. To make things worse, Carly STILL has a red eye! What happens when the Winx Club meets ghosts? Winx, meet ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! Sorry I've been taking so long. At least I didn't leave you people at a huge cliffhanger. I've found a way to scan and upload art finally, so check me out on DeviantArt. My username is CarlyMoon. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Book 3: Winx, Meet Ghosts**

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

Sam and Carly had gone back to Cedarville so that Carly could get some extra clothes and such, and had gotten caught up watching some iCarly when Danny and Tucker walked through the TV.

"There you guys are!" Danny said.

"We've been looking all over Amity for you guys!" Tucker shouted.

"Sorry guys, we got caught up watching some iCarly," Carly said.

They all looked at the TV to find it was now showing ads from Nickelodeon.

"Winx Club will be on next, on Nick," the announcer said.

"Oh ya. That's right, there's a new episode today. I'll record it and then we can-"

They heard a bus's brakes screeching to a halt.

"Aren't kids here on summer brake?" Tucker asked.

They all raced to the window in the room that was facing the road.

"CARISSA!" Carly yelled excitedly and ran downstairs.

"Carly! Wait!" Sam yelled and ran after her. When they got downstairs, they saw Carly hugging another girl. They ended their hug and looked at the trio.

"Am I seeing double?" Tucker asked.

"No, this is Carissa, my twin sister," Carly said matter- of- factly.

"I thought you only had a brother," Danny said looking skeptically at Carissa.

Carissa looked just like Carly except she had her wavy hair hanging down. She had a black shirt with a flared hem that had green designs everywhere accompanied with jean capris and black converses.

Their mom came walking in and hugged Carissa, followed by a tackle hug from Sammy.

"Carly, I told you I don't like it when your hair covers your face," Mrs. Loon said brushing Carly's bangs off to the side.

"No Mom-" Carly said but it was too late. Both her mom and Carissa saw her eye and gasped.

"So you got over your fear of wearing contacts?" Carissa said nervously seeing the panic in her mom's face.

"Carly, what happened!?" her mom asked going into panic mode.

"Mom, I can explain-" Carly started to say when Sammy interrupted.

"Let me seeeeee!"

"No Sammy, not now. Mommy doesn't look very happy right now." Carissa said and led Sammy to the living room.

"CARISSAAAAAAAA!" Sammy whined as he tried to get past his sister. Sammy finally gave up and sat on the couch to pout.

Carly sighed, "I was in My Little Pony and Evil Dan and that other woman (Carly didn't dare say it was her evil self) followed us there and so did Vlad and he has a daughter now who tried to take over my mind. BUT it didn't work and something went wrong when she stopped controlling me and now I have this red eye." Carly started rambling off the entire story avoiding her evil self.

"Are you sure you're alright?" her mom said worriedly.

"YES mom, I'm fine. Does it look like I'm evil?" realizing what she said, Carly cupped her hands over her mouth.

"What do you mean by "Does I look like I'm evil"?" Mrs. Loon said more worried than angry.

_Shoot!_ Carly mouthed and sighed again. She braced herself and told her the _real_ story. Her mom backed away from Carly with a worried expression.

"Do you think she can still control you? NO! This is a joke! Well, it's NOT funny Shea!" Her mom said. Carly winced hearing her actual name.

"WHAT on EARTH is going on?!" Carissa asked clearly annoyed.

"Oh yaaaaaa, that's right. Carissa doesn't know about it," Carly said, eager to change the subject.

"What do you mean?" Carissa asked.

"Well, I'm sorta… I'm kinda… you know what, let me tell you upstairs," Carly said and led Carissa up to the play room.

"Do you remember the show Danny Phantom?" Carly asked her sister

"How could I forget?" Carissa asked happily remembering all those days they would spend together pretending they where their own halfas flying around the playground and shooting imaginary ecto-beams at imaginary ghosts.

"Well this is Danny, Sam, and Tucker," Carly said.

"_The_ Danny, Sam and Tucker? From the show? Ya right," Carissa said in disbelief.

"But they are! I can prove it!"

"But why should I believe you about this?"

"Because I'm your sister!" Carly said becoming annoyed with her sister.

"Remember that time you saw a butterfly and thought is was a fairy, or that time you saw that dolphin in Florida and thought it was a mermaid?"

_~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~_

"Hey Carissa! Look! I found a fairy!"

"That's just a butterfly, Carly. See?"

"Oh. Hehe."

_~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~_

"Look, look Carissa! Hurry! It's a mermaid!"

"Really? Wait, Carly, you mean that? That's a dolphin."

"Oh. Hehe."

_~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~_

"Oh, right. But this time, Carissa, I am absolutely, positively sure, and correct, that this is _the_ Danny, Sam and Tucker we know. Danny, show her," Carly said. The trio had been standing behind the two girls the entire time.

"Alright," Danny said and transformed into Danny Phantom.

"Does _that_ look like a trick to you?" Carly said smirking. Carissa was frozen gaping at Danny. Danny shifted awkwardly under Carissa's stare.

"Oh… my… GOSH! This is the coolest thing EVER! We can have so much fun together! We could go to the pool, and roast hotdogs over a fire, and-" Carissa started to ramble off the things she thought that they could easily do together.

"Hold on Carissa, there's one slight problem," Carly said.

"Ya?"

"They're not on summer break."

"WHAT?! How is that possible?" Carissa was sort of disappointed.

"But I know what could make you happy again _and _answer all those questions about my eye,"

"And that is?" Carissa asked, her hopes rising again. Carly stood up from her seat and let the rings form around her waist, changing her from ordinary Carly Loon to half ghost tween Carly Moon. Carissa stared at her sister, dumbfounded.

"Wait, let me get this strait, you… are half ghost?" Carissa said uncertain.

"Eeyup," Carly said.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" Carissa yelled jumping up and down and hugged her sister.

"Wait, how did you even become half ghost?" Carissa asked, excited to hear her story.

"Well…" Carly began the story.

_~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~_

"Whoa," Carissa said after Carly had finished the story.

"Winx Club is on now, on Nick,"

"Oh ya! The new Winx Club episode is on! Come on Carly! Let's sit down and watch it!" Carissa said eagerly.

"Are you alright with that, Sam? It's a really girly show,"

"I think I'll be fine," Sam said as Carly and Carissa sat down to watch Winx Club.

"Last time on Winx Club: the Winx defeated the Trix at Alfea, so they thought, but have learned what they were really there for," The female announcer said.

"Guys, I think you might want to take a look at this," Tecna said as she showed the girls what the Trix where doing. (She hacked into the Trix's technology, so she could see what they were doing through some cameras that she had found in there.) The Trix had somehow acquired a spell that could help them see through dimensions. Then the title screen came up, but it was blank.

"What the heck?" Carissa said looking at the screen in confusion.

"Where's the title? How am I supposed to find this episode on YouTube without a title?!" Carissa said. Carly looked at her sister with a worried look.

"Do you think…" Carly was lost in her train of thought. They both looked back at the screen. It now showed the Trix in their secret little place.

"How much longer do we have to do this Icy?" Stormy asked as Darcy and her let another portal disappear.

"Until we find the interdimensional link!" Icy said. Carly froze.

"Do you think she meant our dimension?" Carly said worriedly.

"There! Stop!" Icy said. Inside the portal Icy saw the gang sitting on the couch.

"SHUT THE TV OFF! SHUT THE TV OFF!" Carly said now officially worried. It was too late. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy had grabbed the gang and took them into the world of Winx.

"Well, are you all from the interdimensional world?!" Icy said coldly.

"W- what are you talking about? I- I've never heard of an interdimensional world. Nope! Not at all!" Danny said. Carly face palmed.

"You know, I could have handled it," Carly whispered.

"Ha! Your friend there sure is good at lying!" Icy said and the Trix all burst into evil laughter.

"Now, tell me how to go through dimensions, and no one will get hurt," Icy said in a mockingly sweet voice.

"Why would we listen to someone like you?!" Carly said.

"Did you just question me?" Icy asked and walked over to Carly. (The gang were now tied up and sitting on the floor.)

"Yes, yes I did," Carly said sweetly and fazed through the floor.

"Where'd she go?" Stormy said looking at the loose ropes on the floor where Carly was sitting. Then they heard a fizzing noise. Danny was gone.

"What's happening?!" Icy asked the air angrily, looking everywhere for the slightest bit of evidence that Danny and Carly were still there.

"Us!" Carly said as Danny and her came flying from the floor into the Trix's faces. They stumbled back in disbelief as Danny and Carly flew towards the Trix.

"So THAT'S how you want to play it!" Darcy said and dodged Carly's kick. Darcy then used a spell that sent Carly flying across the room and slammed against the wall. She groaned and stood up, trying to rub her back. Carly stumbled to her feet. As she was rubbing her back, she noticed something there. She looked behind her and saw a pair of bright green wings shaped like her logo. She gasped and then looked at her feet.

"No wonder I'm having trouble standing." Carly mumbled. She was now wearing white boots that came up to her knees with about a four inch heal. Her normal jumpsuit was now replaced with a black tank top that looked sort of like the top to her original jumpsuit, except now it was VERY sparkly. Her normal black capris where now sparkly mid-thigh shorts with a bright green, sparkly belt that fell to one side more than the other. Her gloves where the same, except they were sparkly.

Danny was now fighting against Icy. Danny dodged another kick but was then sent back flying by one of Darcy's spells. Both Danny and Carly where then both knocked unconscious by another blow from Stormy.

"Danny!" Sam yelled as she tried to wriggle out of her ropes.

"Hey Icy, is it just me, or is this one a witch?" Stormy said pointing at Sam.

"For the millionth time, I AM NOT A WITCH!" Sam yelled remembering when she was nearly burned at the stake in Salem.

"Let's find out shall we?" Icy said as Darcy carried her to another room with her magic. That left Stormy with two unconscious half ghost kids, Carissa and Tucker. Tucker got up and hopped over to Danny and Carly.

"Danny, wake up!" Tucker said while shaking Danny. Danny started to open his eyes when Stormy went over to Tucker and dragged him away from the two. Then Stormy tied up Danny and Carly again. This time, though, she put a spell on the ropes that she thought would keep them from using their powers.

"You can't keep us here forever!" Carissa said faking her bravery.

"Oh, you think I can't?" Stormy said in Carissa's face. Carissa shirked away in fear.

_Meanwhile in the room Sam is in_

"Can you fly?" Darcy asked Sam. Sam wasn't saying anything.

"Look here, we're trying to help you," Icy said to Sam sternly.

"Ya, by tying me up, hurting my friends then taking me away from them! Some help," Sam said angrily.

"Untie her," Icy said as she walked to stand by the door. Darcy untied Sam then she bolted to the door and tried to fight her way through Icy. Icy dodged every punch effortlessly until Darcy dragged her back to a stool in the center of the room.

"Now answer me this time. Can you fly?" Darcy asked. By now they just sounded tired.

"Never been able to. Why," Sam said still angry.

"We're trying to see if you're a witch. Now-"

"I AM NOT A WITCH!" Sam was really annoyed now.

"Then how come I can sense that you are?! HUH?" Icy asked starting to lose her forced cool.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked actually starting to listen to Icy and Darcy.

"I mean what I said. I can sense that you're a which. Can you use any kind of magic?" Icy said regaining her forced cool.

"No, there's no such thing as magic," Sam wasn't as angry anymore.

"Have you ever even been exposed to magic?" Darcy asked.

"I told you, magic isn't real," Sam was getting annoyed again.

"Alright, come here, pretend you can shoot magic from your hands and aim it at that target," Icy said. Sam didn't budge.

"Look kid, I'm trying to help you. Just do it," Icy said. Sam still didn't budge. Darcy dragged Sam off of her stool.

"Fine!" Sam put her hands up and brought them back down too fast for anything to happen. Finally Icy and Darcy held up Sam's arms toward the target at the other side of the room.

"What the heck?" Sam could feel something welling up in her hands, and she knew it wasn't sweat. She took a look at her hands and saw a purple ball forming in her hands.

"Huh?!" Sam jerked her hands away from the two and a purple beam shot from her hands into the center of the target.

"What was that?!" Sam asked.

"That was magic." Darcy said.

**I hope you liked that! I decided to make this chapter longer than usual. You're welcome. Just so you know, I didn't really look into doing "research" on Winx Club, so some of the details in this story might be wrong. This has been DProcks2001, because he really does!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Sup peoples! How ya doin'? Good? Me too! On with the show!**

Book 3: Winx, Meet Ghosts

Chapter 2: Introductions? Those are Nice.

_~~~~~~~Back in the room most of the people are in~~~~~~~_

_ZAAAAPPP!_

"Did you hear that?" Carissa asked. She didn't like what she heard.

_They must be doing something _terrible_ to Sam!_ Carissa thought. Worried thoughts were starting to creep into her mind when finally, she mustered up her bravery to make a mad dash to the other room. In the middle of her mad dash however, a group of colorful fairies known as the Winx burst through the ceiling into the Trix's little lair. Carissa's thoughts went elsewhere as her most recently found heroines (other than Carly of course) crashed through the ceiling and landed in front of Stormy with angry looks on their faces.

"Huh?!"

Everyone turned to face the door of the other room where the confused sound had come from.

"Sam!" Carissa yelled, remembering _why _in the worldshe was running. She tried to open the door, but because she was still tied up, she couldn't reach the knob. She was about to try and use her teeth when Stormy blasted her away.

"OOOOOWWWWWW!" Carissa yelled annoyed. She didn't really care much about the pain. She just wanted to get to her friend. Stormy got into a fighting stance in front of Carissa. She was about to throw a punch when an orange ball of fire hit her in the side, stunning her for enough time that Bloom could untie Carissa's ropes.

Carissa ran and opened the door. Surprised to see Sam unharmed, she ran up and hugged her friend.

"Get off me Carissa," Sam said in a rather flat tone.

"We've gotta get you outta here before they-"

"Get them!" Icy yelled cutting into Carissa's sentence.

"RUN!" Carissa ran to the door and looked back to see Sam in between her and Icy and Darcy.

"Hurt one of my friends and you'll be sorry," Sam threatened. Carissa saw the little purple ball forming in Sam's hands.

"What the-"

"Go. Now." Sam ordered. Carissa didn't bother to argue and left the room.

When she walked into the other room, she saw a dazed Stormy tied up and everyone else unharmed. The Winx started to untie Tucker when Carly and Danny started to wake up.

"Uuuuuugh what happened?" Carly asked rubbing her head. She looked up and saw the Winx and Tucker huddled around Danny and her.

"GAH!" She let out a startled yell making everyone jump back, including Danny who had previously been asleep. Danny jumped up and tried to get into a fighting stance but quickly found that he couldn't move and fell.

_Crap, that wasn't a dream._ Carly thought.

"What happened to you guys?" Bloom asked.

"Are you okay?" Flora asked, helping Carly and Danny back to their feet. She started to untie the ropes.

"We were wandering around and found this little hideout and decided to look around when those three crazy people tried to kidnap us," Danny said. He sounded reliable for once, but he had forgotten that the Winx had been watching the Trix at the end of the last episode. Carly face palmed.

"That isn't what I saw," Techna said confused. Danny looked at Carly. She sighed and asked, "How much did you guys see?"

"We saw the Trix grab you out of this hole in the middle of the room and tied you up. One of you protested, I think it was you," Bloom pointed to Carissa, "And then you vanished. We thought the Trix had done something to you, so we flew here as fast as we could, it looks like we were a bit late though," Bloom said rubbing the back of her neck. Carly let out a relieved sigh and then a look of worry spread across her face.

"Where's Sam?" Danny and Carly looked at each other and started searching for any evidence of Sam's existence in the room.

"Let go of me!" a muffled yell was heard through a door on the other side of the room. Icy and Darcy emerged from the room with Sam tied and gagged in a glowing purple rope. Darcy dropped Sam as she saw the Winx standing around the group of kids and Stormy tied in the corner unconscious.

Sam hit the ground with a thud as Darcy and Icy charged toward the Winx. The Winx got into a fighting position as well as Danny and Carly.

"Stay down, we've got this," Musa said as the Winx charged at the Trix and engaged in battle. Danny gave an irritated look at the battle scene and started to walk toward the fight, but Carly grabbed his shirt.

"No, let them handle it, we got knocked out once and we don't need to again. Besides, they deal with these frootloops all the time," Carly said.

"But there dealing with it now too-"

"Exactly, now sit," Carly said tugging his shirt down like you would tug a leash on a dog. Danny sat against the wall with his arms crossed. They _did_ tell him to stay put, and he wasn't in the mood to fight with someone at that moment, so he sat.

A couple bruises later, the Winx came back over to Carly and Danny. Carly got up and "helped" Danny up by tugging his arm as hard as she could.

"Whoa!" Danny yelled as he stumbled to his feat, Carly snickered a little. Danny shot her a glare shutting her up.

By now, the portal had closed.

"So, you guys have a place to stay?" Stella asked. Everyone gave her the "seriously?" look. "Sorry," Stella said with attitude relevant in her voice.

"Finding me, Sam and Carissa a room won't be a problem, but what about Danny and Tucker?" Carly wondered out loud.

"I could ask Sky if he could keep them," Bloom suggested. "By the way, what _are_ your names?"

"I'm Carly, this is my sister Carissa, and our friends Danny, Sam, and Tucker," Carly introduced everyone to the Winx, pointing to her friends in sequence.

"Guys, this is Bloom, Techna, Musa, Flora, Stella, and Aisha," Carly told her friends, pointing to each Winx member in sequence.

"Carly, what are you doing?" Danny yell-whispered.

"What?" Carly gave Danny her I-is-confused look.

"OOOHHHHH THAAAAAT. Dude, they saw us come out of the portal. It's okay," Carly answered.

"What are you talking about?" Musa asked. It was her turn to be confused.

"Usually when Danny and the rest of us go to other dimensions, we try to keep it a secret, but since you guys already saw what happened, we can't, and don't need to hide it,"

"_Carly_," Danny seemed annoyed.

"Did I not just explain it to them?" Carly asked in her sarcastically annoyed tone.

"We should get going to our dorms now if we want to find a place for Danny and Tucker to stay for the night," Bloom said, dialing up Sky on her phone.

_~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~_

Bloom, Danny and Tucker where outside of Alfea, waiting for Sky to come and pick up the two boys.

"Sky!" Bloom yelled as Sky came on his wind rider. Tucker was looking at it in sheer astonishment.

The boys hopped on and where taken away for the night.

_~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~_

Everyone was in Bloom's dorm now.

"Hey Sam?" Carly asked as she took out her braid.

"Ya?"

"When we were in Equestria, did it ever occur to you that I might have had a horn?" Carly asked after a moment of deep thought.

"No, I'm pretty sure you just had wings," Sam asked looking confused.

"Huh, I thought I used one at one time."

"Why are you taking your braid out? You could just keep it in and you wouldn't spend so much time ripping your hair out in the morning," Carissa said waving a brush around at Carly. Carly replied with a face-palm and started re-braiding her hair.

"Whoa, I never knew you had two different colored eyes. Cool! It's kinda creepy though. Maybe you should find a way to fix it," Techna said.

"Two different colored eyes? Let me see!" Stella said grabbing Carly's face and turning it toward her.

"Whoa, that is creepy!"

Bloom got out a couple of sleeping bags for the girls which were then quickly bedazzled by Stella, much to Sam's dismay. Now all of their sleeping bags where adorned with bright, sparkly pink and yellow flowers and rhinestones.

"Oh that's right. I almost forgot about it," Carly said wriggling into her sleeping bag.

"Night," Carly and Carissa said together and drifted to Dreamland.

_~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~_

At about six- thirty in the morning, everyone was up and, especially Carly and Carissa, where groaning and brushing their hair groggily. About an hour later, the boys where back along with Sky and were in the courtyard.

"So, how are we getting back?" Carly asked.

_"Maybe you won't."_

"GAH! Who said that?!" Carly said.

"Who shed what?" Carissa said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"What are you eating?" Danny asked giving Carissa a weird look.

"Pancakesh," Carissa said spitting some pancake onto the ground.

"Where'd you get pancakes?" Tucker asked eyeing the giant piece of chewed up pancake lying on the ground.

"We've gotta have breakfasht don'tcha know," Carissa said spitting out another chunk of pancake, this time watching it fall. She finally noticed the puddle of pancake on the ground and looked up to the unamused faces of the group.

"Oopsh," Carissa said swallowing the last of her pancake.

"Maybe I can make a portal to your dimension. It would take a while though, but I think-" Techna started to say when they heard something blow up.

"What was that?" asked Carly looking at Danny. They all turned toward the direction of the blow scene and saw Icy, Darcy and Stormy terrorizing a couple of students.

"Magic Winx, Believix!" the girls yelled their transformation spell thing while Danny and Carly found a nice, unnoticeable place to "go ghost."

"I'm go'in ghost!" Carly and Danny yelled to the walls around them and transformed into the ghost kids everyone in Amity knew.

Carly and Danny flew to the scene and met a face full of bright flashing lights along with cries of "Stella! Fairy of the shining sun!" and such.

"What are they doing? Is that them?" Danny asked Carly. She replied with a face-palm and answered, "They're transforming."

"Does it have to be this dramatic?" Danny asked trying to face the bright light again.

"I'm pretty sure." There was a little while of silence.

"How long does this take?" Danny asked.

"Usually about a minute or two," Carly answered plainly. Finally the lights died and the Winx stood there in a rather dramatic way: either floating in a somewhat awkward way, or standing in a superior pose.

They all looked up at the Trix and started engaging in battle.

Carly and Danny flew up to help when Carly stopped in her tracks. She could have sworn she saw a flash of pink light out of the corner of her eye, away from the fight scene. Next thing she new, she was fighting for her consciousness. She failed and let the mind control invade her brain. She was once again controlled by none other than Sarah Masters.

**YA! Finally got this done! BTW, sorry for the procrastination. I've also started working on TinkerBell and the Spirits again, so that made this chapter come out a little slower. This has been DProcks2001, because he really does!**


End file.
